After the War
by WittyKitty4
Summary: After the war of the ring, Legolas stays in Minas Tirith for a few days.
1. Chapter one

After the War

Chapter one:

In Good Company

Legolas was relieved. The war to save middle Earth was over. It had been over for two days but to the elvish prince it felt like it was only a few hours ago that the world hung in the balance between good and evil.

That morning was Aragorn's coronation. Legolas had been proud to walk towards his human friend as a hero. But now Legolas just wanted to be alone, away from all the excitement of the preparation for the party. It was to celebrate the return of the king. Many elves he knew or had heard of would be there. He had already met Glorfindel. The ancient warrior had greeted Legolas with a warm smile.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Legolas lifted his eyes and spoke." Yes?"

A young man in Gondorian uniform entered.

" Legolas. Lord Aragorn, I mean the king, was wondering if you would want to meet some elves that came from Imladris."

" Could he not go himself?" Legolas wondered, half to himself.

" He is occupied with friends."

" Tell him I am in my room if he wants to see me."

The young man nodded and left the room. A slight smile crossed Legolas's fair face. He knew how to talk to servants, they were constantly aiding him in Mirkwood in his father's halls.

The elf sat in a silent reverie for two hours until he heard footsteps in the hall and the door to his bedroom creaked open once again. The same young man entered.

"The celebrations are beginning, sir. Your presence has already been requested."

Legolas nodded, stood and brushed his long, light blue robe with his hand. He walked gracefully out into the hall and rounded a corner. Suddenly the elf let out a gasp of wonder. Though he did not usually take delight in halls of men, the party going on was splendid. Legolas walked towards Aragorn who was talking with Glorfindel. Arwen stood by Aragorn, her arm in his, her face bright with a gentle smile.

Before he could reach Aragorn, Gimli stepped directly in Legolas's path.

"Where are you of to, Laddie?" The dwarf chuckled," Are you going to visit a lucky elvish girly? I bet she's pretty!"

"No, Gimli." Legolas laughed." There is no fair maiden in my life."

" Well you deserve one. Where are you going?"

" I was going to speak with Aragorn but I see he is occupied." As he said that, Legolas looked up and saw Aragorn walk to the other side of the room with Arwen beaming with pride.

Aragorn walked to the front of the room.

" People of Gondor and the west, elves of Imladris,"

Arwen leaned over and whispered some thing in his ear. She grinned and he smiled.

" And our elf from Mirkwood," Aragorn smiled and gestured towards Legolas. He felt all eyes upon him, but he knew the attention and was friendly towards it.

" I am proud to announce my soon to be Queen, Arwen Undomiel!"

The crowd urupted in a chorus of cheers. Gimli was shouting," That's it, you've finally done it! Gone and proposed! Way to go, lad!"

Legolas clapped and smiled at Aragorn. Aragorn looked at him and put his right hand up in a wave. Arwen took his left hand and clasped his fingers with her's. Legolas smiled at their affection and walked gracefully across the room. Legolas meant to speak with Aragorn but that was delayed. Aragorn was once again speaking with Glorfindel. Legolas was waiting for Glorfindel to leave. He gazed thoughtfully across the room, and then he saw her.

She had wavy golden hair that fell to her waist, the colour of russet leaves, her green-blue eyes were the colour of the stormy sea. Her skin was fair and her nose pronounced. The way she smiled, how she walked, even the atmosphere around her reminded Legolas of Tauriel. The silvan elf was far away in Mirkwood raising her young daughter with her husband Thranduil.

The thought of this elf though was suddenly far dearer than all the dear thoughts he knew of Tauriel. Six hundred years against one minute yet the one minute won.

Legolas froze where he was, but then he realized many pairs of eyes must have been watching him so he smiled briefly and approached the fair elvish maiden.

" M'lady." He said gently, ever so romantically. Or was it too soft? Did he sound like a sick child calling for his mother?

The maiden turned and faced Legolas. Were those freckles Legolas spotted on her nose? If they were they must have been the cutest ever.

" Yes?" She said sweetly yet strong.

" Êl sîla erin lû e-govaned vîn. ( A star shines on the hour of our meeting."

The maiden turned her head as if slightly confused.

" Im Legolas Thrandillion. ( I am Legolas Thrandillion)"

"I am Calendes Aerional." The maiden smiled.

" You are most beautiful, Calendes." Legolas found himself saying.

" Thank you, Legolas."

Just then Glorfindel walked to the front of the hall.

" Hello." He said. " Aragorn has asked me to deliver a speech. We are here to celebrate the victory of good and the demise of evil. We have all been in a battle. Whether it was in the thickest evil or north in Imladris or Mirkwood, we have all fought. This day is to remember those who died to save us and those heroes who are still here. This day is the return of the king!"

Glorfindel bowed and walked towards Legolas.

" Legolas," He said strongly, " You have done well."

The ancient elf placed his hand on Legolas's shoulder. " You are a hero."

TBC


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two:

The Storm

It's not normally that I'll publish twice in one day, but I'm too excited to wait until tomorrow so enjoy!

Chapter two:

The Storm

Legolas smiled as Glorfindel walked away.

"Where were we?" Calendes asked.

Legolas turned around and smiled. This pretty maiden was certainly growing on him.

" Legolas?" She said, arousing the princeling from his thoughts.

"Û-Iston.(I don't know.)" Legolas shrugged.

" Come with me, I know this city well."

" Where are you from?" Legolas wondered.

" Imladris, but Rivendell specifically." Calendes replied.

" Oh." Legolas said quietly, "I'm from Mirkwood, my father is king Thranduil."

" So that makes you a prince." Calendes said sweetly.

" Yes."

" My father is Celeben, my mother is Esteldis. Who is your mother?" Calendes wondered.

" My mother was Glorneth. She was killed by Orcs when I was very young." Legolas answered, remembering the way his father had acted after her death.

" I am sorry."

" No, don't be, I don't remember her well."

Without thinking Calendes put her arm around Legolas and they walked to the edge of the city. Legolas looked down and saw people everywhere.

Turning to the maiden beside him, Legolas said, "This is a beautiful city, if only it had more greenery."

" I agree." Calendes said, looking into the fair elf's blue eyes. " Your eyes are...bein. (Beautiful)"

Legolas laid his hand on Calendes's.

She pulled away.

" Boe i 'waen. ( I must go)"

" Calendes..." Legolas's voice trailed off as he watched the maiden depart.

He stood where he was for a few moments. Legolas was deep in thought, wondering if he should go after Calendes, when thunder cracked and a downpour began. Legolas began to make his way up to the white tower when the rain became very dense. It was difficult for the prince to see past the wall of rain that constantly encircled him. His clothes were now drenched and he was wet and shivering. He continued walking until he spotted a turret from the palace, he headed in that direction until he came to a flight of stairs. Legolas tripped up the stairs and ran for a few seconds until, splash! He had landed in a pool of water. The prince sat up and realized he had fallen into the pool beside the white tree.

"Pe-channas( Idiot)!" Legolas muttered to himself.

" Legolas!" He heard Aragorn call. " Where are you?"

Aragorn walked past the pool and saw Legolas sitting in it. He began to laugh.

" What is funny?" Legolas wondered.

Aragorn extended his hand and pulled Legolas up.

" You are supposed to be graceful, Mellon-nin ( my friend)." Aragorn chuckled.

" Hannon-le. ( Thank you.)" Was all Legolas said.

Aragorn led Legolas into the palace.

"How do you feel, Mellon-nin?" He asked.

" Fine. I am going to bed." Legolas said.

" Alright."

Legolas walked to his bedroom and opened the door. Changing out of his soaking clothes, the elf donned a loose top and pants. He slid into bed and instantly fell asleep.

Aragorn was very worried for Legolas. Perhaps he had gotten too wet and became ill. Aragorn had such a fitful sleep worrying for his elvish friend that in the morning he ordered a servant to check on Legolas.

Aragorn accompanied the servant down the hall and to Legolas's room he opened the door and there lay Legolas sleeping peacefully. The servant laid his hand on Legolas's forehead.

" He is alright, Sire." The boy whispered.

Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief and headed to the throne room with the boy following.

Legolas woke up feeling colder than usual. He shivered and got up. He dressed in his normal court attire, a blue silk tunic and grey pants. Legolas shivered again. Was it just him or did the morning feel colder than normal?

The elf combed his hair gently and walked to the throne room. When he got there Aragorn, Arwen, Elrond, Glorfindel and a few humans sat eating.

" Legolas!" Arwen said happily, " Come, join us!"

Legolas smiled faintly and walked to the table and sat down.

A servant filled his plate with ham, eggs and lettuce. Milk was poured into a tall glass. Legolas picked up the milk to drink. He took one sip and then ate his lettuce. He did not, however, eat his eggs or ham.

Glorfindel leaned over and looked at Legolas's mostly full plate. " Will you finish your food?"

Legolas shook his head and handed Glorfindel his plate. He stood quickly to go outside when he began to feel dizzy. He leaned on the table to steady himself.

" Are you alright?" Elrond said sharply.

" Yes, I'm alright!" Legolas snapped.

The young elf ran outside and down to a lower level of the city. Suddenly he felt rather weak, he felt his legs grow tired and he skidded to a stop and fell on his knees, scraping them badly. Legolas clenched his jaw in pain and noticed blood seeping through one of his pant legs.

TBC


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three:

Fighting For Life

Legolas leaned back on his hands and looked at his knees. He shook his head and breathed in slowly to calm himself.

" What is wrong with me?" He muttered.

Just then Aragorn came past looking for him once again. When he saw the sight of Legolas sitting on the ground with blood stains on one knee he wondered if he was dreaming.

" What is wrong, Mellon-nin?" Aragorn asked. " Are you ill?"

Legolas struggled to his feet.

"No." He stuttered, barely able to speak clearly.

Aragorn knew Legolas was ill, he took the pale elf's hand and let him into the palace. There Lord Elrond was waiting for them.

" He is ill." Aragorn whispered into the wise elf's ear. Elrond nodded.

Just then Legolas began to cough violently. Elrond rushed forward and took hold of Legolas's shoulders.

"Ada..." Aragorn said in an alarmed tone.

Suddenly Legolas lost consciousness and his thin form fell into Elrond's arms.

Aragorn rushed to his unconscious friend and lifted him up.

" Take him to his chambers." Elrond demanded.

Just then Calendes came inside the building and saw the frail elf.

" Legolas!" She cried as she ran to him. " She looked at Elrond. " Is he ill?"

"Yes, but we don't know what ails him." Elrond replied.

Aragorn carried his friend to the bedroom and laid him on the bed. A servant rushed in.

" Change his clothes." Aragorn ordered.

The servant undressed Legolas and put on him nightclothes. When the servant was done, Elrond stepped forward and put his hand on Legolas's forehead. A grave expression crossed his face.

" Ada?" Aragorn asked softly.

Calendes ran to Elrond and stared intently at what he was doing.

" He has a high fever. Calendes, prepare cold water and some cloth. Aragorn, prepare a poultice."

Calendes got the cold water and a servant brought the cloth. Aragorn was making a poultice. Elrond stood by Legolas, his hand on the prince's pale forehead.

Just then Calendes rushed over to the bed and placed the water on the side table. She dipped a cloth in and laid it on Legolas's forehead. Aragorn finished the poultice and brought it to Elrond. The older elf took some in his hands and rubbed it together.

" Open his shirt." He told Aragorn.

Aragorn obeyed and Elrond placed the mixture of Athelas and other things on Legolas's chest.

Just then he began to breath heavily.

" It's not working!" Calendes cried.

Elrond stared sharply at Aragorn. " What did you put in this?" He demanded.

" Only Athelas and Lissuin. And a bit of water."

" Servant!" Elrond called. The servant ran up to the Elven lord.

"What plant did you bring Aragorn?"

" I brought some Athelas, I think." The boy responded.

" You think!" Elrond shouted.

" Yes, this is what it looked like." The boy produced a bunch of flowers from his pocket.

" Those are daisies!" Elrond yelled.

Elrond began taking the current poultice off Legolas's chest.

Just then Glorfindel entered the room.

" Is there something I can do to help?" He smiled.

" Yes," Aragorn replied, " Please get some Athelas."

Glorfindel looked at Elrond. " Really, get someone else to do such a lowly job."

" I did that! But they failed!" Elrond said.

Glorfindel ran out of the room and then returned a few minutes later.

" Here." He said, placing a bunch of delicate white flowers with entangled greenery on the table.

Aragorn snatched it up and mixed with it into the new poultice he was creating.

Suddenly Legolas, who had been still the whole time, began to cough wildly. He began to shake violently as well.

" He is having trouble breathing!" Elrond shouted. " Bring the poultice, quick!"

As quickly as it had come, it stopped. Legolas was still. Elrond placed a hand on Legolas's chest. A very worried expression crossed his face.

" He isn't breathing!" Elrond cried.

TBC


	4. Chapter four

Chapter four:

Love Triangle

Elrond placed his hand on Legolas's chest.

" He still isn't breathing!" The old elf panicked.

Elrond did thirty compressions, then he breathed into Legolas.

" It isn't working!" Calendes cried.

Suddenly Legolas coughed. Elrond cheered. Never in his life was he so happy to hear someone cough.

Legolas looked up at Calendes and touched her hand.

" Gi melin ( I love you)." Legolas said softly.

Elrond left the room and pulled Aragorn with him.

" Legolas,"Calendes cried, "I was so afraid you were going to die."

" I am alright." Legolas gasped weakly.

Calendes bent over and gently placed a kiss on Legolas's lips. He stroked her face with his hand. She looked at him with passion and he kissed her again.

" I was so worried." She cried.

" I am safe." Legolas said.

" You should get some rest." Calendes said as she stood.

" Anything for you." Legolas mumbled as his eyes closed and he drifted to sleep.

Calendes exited the room and softly shut the door.

As she rounded the corner to enter the throne room she saw Glorfindel gazing at her dreamily. No one else was present so she crossed the floor to him.

" I must tell you what my heart has decided." Glorfindel said gently.

A surprised look crossed Calendes's face.

" What do you mean?" She gasped.

Glorfindel stood in front on Calendes and took her hands.

" I love you." He said, barely above a whisper.

Legolas woke the next morning to heavy rain. He shivered and pulled back the heavy wool blanket that covered him. Icy cold air greeted him. His teeth began to chatter and his hands shook. Just then Aragorn entered.

" When did it become so cold?" He asked his human friend.

" It snowed last night, and you are not fully recovered."

Legolas stood but immediately he felt dizzy. He reached out to Aragorn and steadied himself on the king.

" Legolas, are you alright?" Aragorn wondered.

" I'm fine, please help me to the door."

Aragorn, with his arm around Legolas's shoulder, walked to the door.

Legolas walked down the hall slowly and Aragorn quickly ran up to him.

" Legolas, daro (stop)!" Aragorn whispered sharply.

" Am man( why)?" Legolas asked.

The elf walked ahead but stopped short when he saw Glorfindel and Calendes. Glorfindel was caressing Calendes's face.

Aragorn walked up to Legolas.

" I tried to warn you." Aragorn said.

Legolas said nothing. He felt feelings of anger, sadness and hurt wash over him. He felt nothing, he was numb. But then he felt pain cut though his heart like a knife. He felt tears stream down his cheek as Calendes kissed Glorfindel.

" How is this possible?" He thought as he helplessly watched the elf he loved kiss another. " She just declared her love for me."

Suddenly Calendes looked up from kissing Glorfindel and saw Legolas and Aragorn standing at the entrance to the throne room. Glorfindel took her face in his hands.

" Ignore them, my love." He whispered into her ear and they continued kissing.

Legolas turned to Aragorn and fell on his knees. Aragorn bent down and held Legolas who was crying violently.

" Am man( why)?" Legolas repeated.

Aragorn stroked his friend's blond head.

" Be still." He soothed. But Legolas could not rest.

TBC


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five:

Bad intentions

Legolas couldn't sleep all the next night or the night after that. On the the third night it had been enough. The loss of his love to another elf was taking it's toll on Legolas. He began to look unwell and most who saw him would wonder when an elf looked so burdened.

Legolas crept out of his bedroom that night and softly shut the door behind him. He was dressed in his battle attire and had with him only one knife.

The pale elf walked outside to the edge of the city and sank to the ground.

He stared at the dark sky which was threatening to rain.

" I am sorry, Calendes." Legolas choked. " I cannot stand the pain."

With that he drew his knife.

" Do your job." He said quietly.

The elf lifted up the knife above his chest. He closed his eyes and...

" Legolas!" The elf heard someone call. It was Arwen.

Legolas scrambled to his feet and put his knife away. The task would have to wait.

Arwen came to where Legolas stood.

" What are you doing?" She asked in her soft voice.

She eyed the single knife in his quiver.

" Don't do it." She soothed.

The tone of her voice and the expression that she used made Legolas almost give up his suicidal plans. But then he thought about Calendes and Glorfindel and it all came back.

Arwen led Legolas into the palace and told him to go to bed. He nodded and slowly walked back as if he were carrying a great burden.

Legolas walked into his bedroom and shut the door. Arwen sighed. Just then Aragorn came up to Arwen.

" What is bothering you." He asked.

" I am worried for Legolas. He is burdened by love."

" Yes," Aragorn said, " Just as he was getting over Tauriel, Calendes showed affection to Glorfindel."

" Aragorn, there is something else. When I came across him during my walk tonight he had only one knife with him." Arwen said.

" Do you think he means to..." Aragorn's voice trailed off.

" He means to end his life. I am sure." Arwen said gently.

" I will send guards to keep a good watch on him."

" No!" Arwen whispered, " He will suspect something. Tell the guards to do their job discreetly."

Legolas shut the door to his bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief. He heard Aragorn and Arwen talking quietly in the hall but he didn't bother to listen. What did it matter to him, anyway?

Legolas took off his shirt and shoes but didn't bother to take off his pants. He slid into bed and lay on his side, staring into darkness.

" This could not be what Ada felt when Nana died. At least she died loving him. But Calendes does not love me." He thought.

He turned and stared at the ceiling as two small tears rolled down his cheek and he slid into a restless slumber.

When the elf prince awoke he realized he had been sweating. He put a hand to his cheek and felt the heat of a fever. He was still sick.

A servant entered to check on the young elf. He walked over to where Legolas lay and placed his hand on the elf's forehead.

Immediately the servant fled out of the room and returned and few minutes later with Aragorn and Elrond.

" He is still ill." The servant gasped.

Elrond ran to Legolas's side. Legolas was sweating violently and breathed heavily.

" Servant!" Elrond ordered, " Get cold water and cloths."

The servant nodded and ran out of the room.

" Aragorn," Elrond said as his voice calmed, "Get the poultice you prepared the other day."

Aragorn opened a cabinet in Legolas's bedroom and pulled out a closed jar of greenish-brown goop. He opened it and handed the jar to Elrond.

" We might need this." Elrond said quietly as the two settled into a night of healing.

TBC


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six:

The Call

The sun rose crimson the next morning. Elrond sighed as he stood after sitting for hours.

" How is he, Ada." Aragorn asked sleepily.

" He is still hot. The fever has not yet broken." The elf said as he walked over to his adopted son and placed his hand on his knee.

" Get some rest." Elrond ordered. " You have done enough tonight."

Aragorn got up, looked at Legolas and left the room.

Elrond sighed and stared out the window near Legolas's bed.

" Valar, help us." He breathed as he bent over and began pressing cloths against the prince's forehead.

A few hours later, Elrohir, Elrond's younger son, came in.

" Ada," he said softly, " Let me take your place."

Elrond nodded and walked out of the room.

As soon as Elrond was gone Legolas's eyes shot open.

" What is it?" Elrohir asked as he ran to Legolas's side.

" I was pretending to sleep just now." Legolas explained. " I didn't want to deal with him talking to me."

" How are you feeling?" Elrohir wondered.

" I feel cold." Legolas said.

Elrohir placed his hand on Legolas's forehead.

" You still have a fever."

The next day Legolas awoke to the sun and bright skies. When he pulled off the blanket, the elf prince felt normal. He stood and got dressed.

Aragorn, Arwen, Calendes, Glorfindel and Elrohir were all eating breakfast when Legolas walked in. He looked at Calendes and sighed. She looked at him with a blank expression and whispered something to Glorfindel. He laughed.

Legolas felt like he had no friends as he sat down. Everyone was engaged in a conversation except for him. He just sat there and ate some of his food.

After the meal the elf prince walked outside and stared down at the field in front of Minas Tirith. At that very moment a flock of gulls flew in from the sea. Legolas saw them and said, " Never will I be content under beech or maple."

" Why is that such a big deal?" Came a voice behind Legolas. He turned and saw Gimli.

" Every elf has the longing for the sea deep in their heart and it only has to be stirred for us to want the sea." Legolas explained.

" Calendes wanted to see you." Gimli said.

Gimli led Legolas into a private room in the palace. There Calendes was waiting for him.

" I'll leave you." Gimli said.

"Goheno nin ( forgive me)." Calendes said.

" Calendes..." Legolas said softly.

" No." She whispered.

Legolas moved towards Calendes his eyes closed but his mouth open. She closed he eyes. He moved his head slowly as if trying to find Calendes's mouth. Their lips met and the two elves locked in an embrace.

Just then Glorfindel entered the room.

" What's going on here?" He shouted.

Legolas and Calendes quickly turned and looked at Glorfindel.

" Calendes, what is the meaning of this?" The ancient elf wondered.

" I don't love you, Glorfindel." The female elf said.

Glorfindel stormed out of the room and the two elves could hear him shouting far away.

" Where were we?" Legolas asked Calendes.

" Right about here." Calendes said as she kissed Legolas.

It was that night. Legolas would be returning home the next morning. Calendes and Legolas sat on a wall beside the palace.

"What will you do when you return home?" Calendes was asking.

" I must see my father after many years." The young elf replied. " And I must visit his wife, Tauriel. I also heard I have a half sister."

"My parents are sailing to Valinor together and I must accompany them."

Legolas sat up straight.

" What?!" He shouted. " I thought we were in love!"

" Yes, but I knew it would not be a serious relationship, that is why I kissed Glorfindel and was with him for a while. I am not committed to any of you."

" Goodbye, then." Legolas said as he kissed his love on the cheek and went inside.

TBC


	7. Chapter seven

Chapter Seven:

Mirkwood

Four days after leaving Minas Tirith, Legolas arrived in Mirkwood. He stopped his horse in front of the hall of the elvenking and got off. He walked over the bridge and up to the door. Two guards stood outside. As soon as they saw their prince, they bowed and opened the door for him. Legolas walked inside and into Thranduil's great halls.

The roots of trees formed intricately carved pillars. The floor was a bridge leading to a large platform on which the throne was. Off to the sides were many staircases leading into many interesting places. On the throne say Thranduil the king. He was wearing his woodland crown of berries and sticks. He was dressed in silver and red.

" Ada." Legolas said as he approached his father.

Thranduil looked down from his throne and then his face morphed into a grin.

The king descended the stairs the led to his throne and approached his son.

" Legolas. My son." Thranduil said.

Father and son embraced and then there was Tauriel.

She was dressed in silver and green. She wore a silver diadem with a single white jem. Beside her stood a young female elf who looked to be about ten years old. She had golden brown hair that fell to her shoulders.

" Legolas," Thranduil said, " Our daughter Leighwien."

Legolas looked at his sister, she looked so much like Tauriel.

Tauriel stood next to her husband and they embraced.

That night Legolas was eating. He was so happy to be back in his home after many years. Just then Leighwien came up to Legolas.

" Ada told me you saved the whole world." The young elf said. "Is that true?"

" Yes. It is true." Legolas told his half sister.

Just then Tauriel entered the room.

" He doesn't look at me that way anymore." The elf Queen thought. " I am glad."

After Tauriel and Leighwien left Legolas was deep in thought. What would he do with his remaining time in middle Earth? He decided to travel around for a bit and then perhaps settle in Ithilien for a little while. Well guess what! That's exactly what Legolas did. After the death of Aragorn about one hundred years later, Legolas build a boat and sailed with Gimli to the undying lands.

The End


End file.
